Kogoro's Blessings
by Yaraslava Rada
Summary: Kogoro is not as stupid as he seems. One day he gets fed up with Shinichi's lies and confronts him about it...
1. What the Hell?

Kogoro walks into his house after a long day of running in circles. Ever since he forbade Conan from coming along on his trips he has been unable to solve any cases. He often finds himself double checking his work and asking 'what would that brat do now?' or 'where would he look for clues?' or even 'what would that brat ask now?' It was driving him to insanity. He pauses at Conan's door hearing voices floating to his ears. He goes to knock but pauses when he hears his beloved daughters voice.

"IT WON'T FIT!" Ran complains.

"Come on, don't give up Ran-neechan!" Conan says voice strained.

"But, we've been trying for hours!" She says panting letting her arms fall slack.

"I know, but it HAS to fit!" Conan says also resting for a moment in his neechan's lap.

"I don't think it will." She says flatly.

"It just HAS to!" Conan persists.

"I know, we'll keep trying but I don't think your old enough." She says looking down at the boy in her lap.

"That's why it has to be done with you helping me." He says standing to finish what he and Ran were trying to accomplish. Ran also stands up and grunting and whining soon follows.

"That's it! I give up!" Conan yells completely frustrated.

"Aw...Conan don't give up." Ran says through gritted teeth. Conan looks shocked at the lack of formality and Kogoro suppresses a squeal of surprise.

"Just two minuets ago you wanted to quit." Conan says standing behind Ran.

"Yeah, then I saw how much you wanted this done." She says wiping sweat off her forehead.

"I want this that bad...?" He asks looking around guiltily.

"yes. I'll help because I love you Conan." Ran says moaning pushing it a little farther. "Look! I moved it!" She says grinning in triumph.

"Well, looks like it can be done." Conan says smiling.

"ok! lets finish this up before dad gets home." Ran says pushing harder against Conan.

"Alright! This is a surprise for him, ne?" Conan asks looking up at the girl of his dreams.

"Right." Ran conforms.

"Ran." Conan says. " 'Je t'aime.' " He says eyes turning to that darker shade. "Thank you for this." He says before blinking it back to his subconscious.

"Uhm...No problem Conan." She says blinking in shock. Kogoro has to bite back a growl once again at the informality. /What the hell are they doing in there/ He thinks angrily. "AH HA!" She says her voice carrying her grin. "It's in!" She says. Conan's irregular breathing is heard as he slumps to the floor. He looks up at Ran and laughs. She looks at him shocked and questioning.

"You'd better not go out there like that." He says between laughs.

"Why not?" She asks half offended.

"y-yo-you you've got...you've got-"

"-I've got what?" She asks looking down at her lover.

"Cake..." He laughs out "Cake batter-all over your face!" He says clutching his sides. Ran growls and smacks him over the head.

"Shinichi!" She scolds. "That wasn't...fun...ny...?" She finishes looking down questioningly at the boy.

"R-ran...neechan..." He says. "I'm not Shinichi-niichan." He says growling the not out.

"Right, right. Gomen Conan-kun." She says adding back on the formality.

Kogoro sighs. _How many times is he going to lie to her?_ He asks himself. _How many times?_ He thinks deciding to go to a bar after all.


	2. The Confrontation

"Conan. Come here." Kogoro growls pulling Conan into his room by his ear.

"What do you want Ojii-san?" Conan asks innocently.

"Tell me." Kogoro demands.

"Tell you what Ojii-san?" Conan questions.

"About what happened. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to find out." He says closing the door and setting Conan on the bed.

"W-what do you mean...Ojii-san?" Conan asks nervously.

"I'm not stupid. I can figure things out on my own you know," He says looking down at the forcefully confused boy. "Kudo." He clarifies. Conan curses.

"Well," he says taking off his glasses. "What do you want to know."?

"Everything." Kogoro says. "And I wanna know why you've been lying to us and why you decided to live with us." He says looking in wonder at the Kudo boy.

"Well, it all started the day we went to Tropical Land, Ran and I..." He says standing up and walking over to the window. "It was way past noon, almost time for the park to close. We decided to ride one last ride then we were going to go home." He says looking at some children playing in the street. "That was when the murder case came up. I solved it with ease. One of our passengers however, he had a sinister look about him. Him and his friend were both dressed in black with black hats to top it off. They looked suspicious from the start. They however didn't do anything at the time." He says switching his gaze to up over Tokyo. "We were walking towards the exit when one of the men ran past me and Ran. I got the sudden urge to follow him, so I did telling Ran to head on home that I'd see her in school tomorrow." He says turning his gaze to Kogoro. " I followed him to behind a building and watched an illegal transaction between a blackmailed company and the man. However, I didn't notice his friend sneak up on me." He says gaze getting intense as he relived the moment.

"He hit me over the head with a metal bat and his friend suggested they shoot me. The man said no and said they were...they were going to try a new drug on me. One they got from an organization." He says his voice cracking. "They force fed me the drug and took off." He says eyes becoming interested in the floor. "Suddenly this immense pain took hold of my body and I passed out." He says turning back around. "I woke to two police officers shining flashlights at me, and I was like THIS." He says spitting out the word and holding out his arms to emphasis the point. "Immediately I ran, not having the patience or money to use a buss. When I saw my rain-soaked reflection a little ways away I realized I was really tiny. I ran home but couldn't get into my house. Then professor Agasa busted through his wall again and I convinced him I was me." He says focusing on a crack in the window.

"Then Ran came in thinking Agasa and I were Shinichi. I was hidden behind my father's desk. Thinking quickly I grabbed the pair of my fathers glasses and put them on. The prescription made my head spin and I hit my head on the desk. Ran came over to look at me and I turned away to punch the lenses out of them. Ran asked me my name and I came up with the alias Conan Edogawa." Conan says sighing. "Agasa then said I was a relative and that with him being single and all he didn't think he could take good care of me, so he asked Ran to. I tried to protest but he told me I might be able to dig up information on the men at her place. So reluctantly I agreed. Then Ran took me to your house and you got a case...you know the rest." He says turning back to Kogoro. "I've been lying to protect you and Ran from those men." He says eyes showing he really cares.

"Well..." Kogoro says, "That's quite a story." He says patting the boy on the head. Conan's face goes stoic and he suffers the humiliation. "Two more questions. Do your parents know?"

"Yeah, they seem to enjoy that their little 'Shin-chan' is back." He says scoffing.

"Then Conan's mother...?"

"Was my mom." He says sighing. "Next?" He asks looking impatient.

"When you and Kudo were at the same place at the same time...?" He asks.

"Uh...Once Heji dressed up like me. A few times Kaito KID was Shinichi, once or twice Ai dressed like Conan."

"How do you go back and forth?" He asks looking in amazement at the boy.

"Well, I have resources who can make a 'temporary cure' if you could call it that." He scoffs.

"And...does it hurt?" he asks looking at the boy that's looking out the window again.

"Why do you care all the sudden?" He asks head snapping over to Kogoro. "You never cared before I turned. Why now?"

"Cause believe it or not you're going to marry Ran. As Shinichi or Conan I don't care. You WILL marry her to make up for all your lies." He says. "Tell me...Does it hurt?"

"Immensely." Conan says looking at the ground avoiding Kogoro's gaze. "Just as bad as turning to Conan for the first time."

"Then why bother?" He asks.

"I love her." He says simply. "She wants Shinichi to be there for her and I'll always be here for her no matter what. Always." He says.

"Then...You have my blessings. Both as Shinichi and Conan." He says walking out of the room and down to the kitchen following Ran's calls for dinner. Conan stands shocked.

"I-I have your blessings...?" He whisper shocked. "I don't want your blessings!" he shouts after him running to catch up.

"Blessings for what?" Ran asks naively.

"Nothing..." Both Conan and Kogoro mumble biting into their food.


End file.
